Field
Embodiments of the present disclosure relate to surgical devices and visualization systems for use during surgery.
Description of Related Art
Some surgical operations involve the use of large incisions. These open surgical procedures provide ready access for surgical instruments and the hand or hands of the surgeon, allowing the user to visually observe and work in the surgical site, either directly or through an operating microscope or with the aide of loupes. Open surgery is associated with significant drawbacks, however, as the relatively large incisions result in pain, scarring, and the risk of infection as well as extended recovery time. To reduce these deleterious effects, techniques have been developed to provide for minimally invasive surgery. Minimally invasive surgical techniques, such as endoscopy, laparoscopy, arthroscopy, pharyngo-laryngoscopy, as well as small incision procedures utilizing an operating microscope for visualization, utilize a significantly smaller incision than typical open surgical procedures. Specialized tools may then be used to access the surgical site through the small incision. However, because of the small access opening, the surgeon's view and workspace of the surgical site is limited. In some cases, visualization devices such as endoscopes, laparoscopes, and the like can be inserted percutaneously through the incision to allow the user to view the surgical site. Alternatively operating microscopes may be used to view the surgical site through a small incision held open by one or a number of surgical retractors.
The visual information available to a user through laparoscopic, endoscopic, or operating microscope contain trade-offs in approach. Accordingly, there is a need for improved visualization systems, for use in minimally invasive surgery.